Town Center
The Town is a room on The Island that came on March 2nd, 2011. It has become the main room of The Island, since it features Weekly News, Weekly Poll, Weekly Tasks more tabs, and scrolls. It is decorated for every single party. It has the paths to the Beach, Shopping center, Shore, Town alley, Music acts center, Arcade, Resturant, and the Coral Path. It also has a radio in the middle of the grass, hense the radio in the actual room. After Dusk week ends, the Lighthouse will be removed, because of that, Seth4564 made concept art of a new design that might happen in November 2013 as long as everyone likes it. After the Crab party 2013, sound effects were added to the Town, you can now hear the wind, sounds of birds, and the noises from the resturant. On May 13th, 2013, a bot was added here only named Source Felly. On May 23rd, 2013, The Town has gotten changed a bit, The Lighthouse was removed, and was replaced by a sign that said "The Shore -->", the Town Alley looks better in the background, and there were trees added at the bottom. After the Mountain climb 2013, the red carpet in front of the Music acts center was removed. On September 26th, 2013, the Town got a very little change again, the signs that lead to the Town alley and the Shore are now Orange and Blue, 2 more trees were added, the Radio was moved to a different place, and you can now see the School in the background. On November 28th, 2013, the Town was changed alot, the bench is now the ordinary style, the letters of the Arcade, and Town Alley signs are now neater, the Music Acts Center exterior is red, and the weekly poll now appears on the right of the Restaurant, replacing the Shore sign. Trivia *On August 29th, 2013, the School is not seeable, instead, Seth4564 forgot to update it, Seth4564 said it will be visible from the Town on September 5th, which was true, although it was visible during the Fun Fair 2013 construction. *It has been decorated for every single party. Sound effects MUSIC-SWF/TownBG2013 Pictures Graphical designs oldest town.png|The Town from July 2011-January 5th, 2012 old town.png|The Town from January 5th, 2012-November 15th, 2012 Town 5.png|The Town as of November 15th, 2012 2011 old.png|The Town for the Music festival town halloween 2.png|The Town for the Halloween party 2011 Sky town.jpg|The Town for the Sky Festival Town snow.jpg|The Town for the Christmas Party 2012 Town dj.jpg|The Town for the DJ Party Town sky festival.jpg|The Town for the Space For Sky Festival Town arcade construction.jpg|The town for the construction of the new Arcade design Town 1ss.jpg|The town for the 1st anniversary party Town st patrick.JPG|The town for the St patricks party Town april fool.JPG|The town for the April fools party 2012 Town crab partys.JPG|The town for the Crab party 2012 Town music festival.jpg|The town for the Music festival 2012 Town mountains.JPG|The town for the Mountain climb 2012 town fire.png|The Town during the Festival of fire Town snow.jpg|The Town during the Christmas party 2012 2013 Town3.png|The Town before Dusk week Town water.png|The town for the Festival of Water 2013 Town st patricks.png|The town for the St patricks event 2013 Town 2nd.png|The town for the 2nd Anniversary Extravaganza Town crab con.png|The Town for the construction of the Crab party 2013 town april 2.png|The Town for the April fools event 2013 Town crab4.png|The Town for the Crab party 2013 town gray.png|The Town with gray clouds Town gray 2.png|The Town with more gray clouds Town dusk2.png|The Town during Dusk week phase 1 Town dusk 2.png|The Town during Dusk week phase 2 town dusk 4.png|The Town during Dusk week phase 3 Town mountain con.png|The Town for the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 Town movie2.png|The Town During the Mountain climb 2013 phase 1 Town movie.png|The Town during the Mountain climb 2013 phase 2 Town fireworks.png|The Town during the Fireworks party 2013 Town music con.png|The Town during the construction of the Music festival 2013 Town music festival 2.png|The Town during the Music festival 2013 Town superhero.png|The Town during Operation: Super Hero Town fun fair con.png|The Town during the construction of the Fun Fair 2013 Town fun fair.png|The Town during the Fun Fair 2013 Town element pre.png|The Town during the water leakage for the Element Party 2013 Town element pre 2.png|The Town flooding Town element.png|The Town during the Element Party 2013 Town zombie.png|The Town during the Zombie Takeover Other Arcade exterior.png|The exterior of the Arcade Resturant exterior.png|The exterior of the Resturant Music act exterior.png|The exterior of the Music acts center tours thumbnail.png|A cinematic view of the Town vote stand.png|The vote stand that will be seeable on November 28th, 2013 Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:The Island Category:Renovated